


Truth and Tequila

by loveinisolation



Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hummelinski, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinisolation/pseuds/loveinisolation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>allthesass prompted: something Kurt/Stiles where they argue who has the better guy. </p><p>So this is that … with tequila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth and Tequila

“But, Kurt, he’s so TINY! I like how _broad_ Derek is. And strong! I mean, he can hold me down with one hand when he’s f—”  

“Oh god, please stop talking!” Kurt yelled, hands jumping towards his ears to block out Stiles’s next words. Stiles stuck out his tongue in response and poured more tequila into each of their shot glasses, holding his out for Kurt to clink before downing it with a grimace. “Besides,” Kurt said, “size doesn’t matter—no, wait, _height._ Height doesn’t matter. Because Blaine is short but he’s all … sized.” Kurt’s said, hands gesturing vaguely as his alcohol flushed cheeks deepened to a proper blush at the realization of what he had said.

“How ‘sized’ are we talking,” Stiles asked, bringing his own hands up to unsteadily mark a distance in the air. Stiles laughed, the sound booming and contagious as he watched Kurt blush and try to unsuccessfully hide his face in Stiles’s shoulder as Stiles continued to guess, hands creeping ever farther apart.

When they had laughed themselves out they ended up curled together in zoned out silence until eventually Stiles found the train of their conversation again. “But seriously, Kurt. Blaine’s’ok but Derek is like _the best_. Even though he’s all,” Stiles scrunched his nose and wiggled his fingers towards his forehead, “broody and stuff. Like, with his face. His pretty, broody face.”

“His face is pretty broody. And pretty … pretty.”

“Right?” Stiles declared. “Like it’s all …” He trailed off, reaching for tequila to pour more shots.

“Pretty?”

“Yeah. So _so_ pretty.” Stiles held out his shot glass. “Clink.”

Kurt tapped their shot glasses together just a little too hard, tequila sloshing over the sides as they laughed.

“To Derek’s pretty face!” Stiles muttered, holding up his shot aloft, and waiting until Kurt had a mouth full of tequila to add “And to Blaine’s giant penis.”

Stiles downed his shot in the moment before Kurt tackled him into the couch cushions, tequila and laughter spilling from his lips.  


End file.
